homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102915-Maid-It
allodicTemperament AT began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 21:04 -- AT: You made it! AT: Maid it? AC: _ ma_d _t. AC: _ don't know what that means. AT: Sorrry I'm trrying not to take this llightlly AC: but _ ma_d _t. AT: I don't know what it means eitherr AT: What happened? AC: _ uh. AC: a lot of we_rd sh_t. AT: That sounds about right AC: _ don't understand any of th_s sh_t. _ had a statue of myself but _ broke _t but _t was pretty cool. AT: I had one too AC: also my lusus _s now a glow_ng ball of fuck-all _ don't know what the fuck _s go_ng on w_th mom. AT: Mine too! AC: y-yeah _ th_nk yours _s _mportant. AT: They're sprrites now I think is the worrd AT: I'm not surre what it means but thats the worrd that was being used AT: Oh oh what's yourr pllanet llook llike?? AC: _t's uh. AC: _t's not altern_a. AC: so _t's fuck_ng beaut_ful. AC: oh my god _ feel l_ke _'m go_ng to burn my eyes out do_ng _t. AT: What AT: What? AC: _t's so br_ght and loud and sh_t. AT: Oh AC: but man _s _t beaut_ful. AT: :( AT: Mine is quiet so AT: It's stilll kind of brright! AT: But AT: Quiet. AC: _'ll hang out w_th you then. AC: yeesh th_s could get real fuck_ng _rr_tat_ng real qu_ck. AC: but _ can't get outta my planet. AT: Coulld you get llike AT: Something to mufflle it? AC: yeah _ could wear some earmuffs or someth_ng. AC: _t'll be f_ne that's l_ke the /least/ of my concerns. AC: oh my god _'m off altern_a and _'m not dead. AT: You arre :D AC: that's a pretty damn great th_ng too _ was about to get meteorfucked someth_ng f_erce. AT: I am ratherr gllad that that did not happen AT: On a scalle of things that I am gllad about AT: That is nearr the top AC: yeah same here. AC: that's two th_ngs that're h_gh on the 'th_ngs _ really wanted to happen' l_st. AT: Not being on Allterrnia and not being dead? AC: not be_ng on altern_a and see_ng you go ':D' AT: Oh AT: Damn it AT: I have been exposed as someone capablle of typing those charracterrs AT: I am ashamed AT: This must remain a secrret AC: _t's cool _ won't tell anyone how great your sm_le _s. AT: Okay that isn't hellping but allso thank you?? AC: np _ got you lorrea. AT: Thank you AC: how are you? AC: you f_nd anyth_ng new out? AT: Welll I tallked to Serrios AT: And it went AT: Welll, I think AT: Forrgetting Aaisha did nothing to tarrnish his memorries of me AT: Due to my rellation to him being entirrelly separrate and prrofessionall AC: seperate and. profess_onal? AC: what d_d you do w_th h_m, anyway? AT: Welll he's reallly into historry AT: I kind of allso have a historry thing AT: By which I mean I have a llot of books that I've read AT: Welll by a llot I mean AT: A few AT: Not a llot rellative to llike Anterra. AT: So he woulld ask me questions and we woulld trry to make sense of some lless coherrent storries AT: And the myths too AC: oh, wow. AC: _ never knew that, that's pretty cool. AT: He bellieved everry storry AT: LLike AC: yeah alr_ght that sounds l_ke h_m. AT: Because it was wrritten down and olld, it had to be trrue. AT: But yeah it was an interresting thing AT: And then I wound up tallking to Aaisha entirrelly separratelly AT: It was interresting AT: I knew you firrst AC: oh, r_ght. AC: yeah that makes sense. AT: Honestlly I don't think Serrios everr reallized it AT: But they're so palle AT: You've noticed that, right? AC: yeah _ thought they were. AC: a th_ng. AC: honestly. AT: I'm not surre if they arre but AC: they're not. AT: Moirrailllegiances arre supposed to be fated things AC: _ k_nda blew up on her a wh_le ago and she sa_d they're not. AT: I think he prrobablly just doesn't know AT: To be honest AT: But I feell llike it's AT: In bad taste to tallk about that given currrent cirrcumstances AC: y-yeah. AC: probably. AT: Yeah. AT: :( AC: oh don't frown. AC: please. AT: But that deserrves a frrown AC: _ know _t does. AC: just make sure you turn _t ups_de down soon. AT: ): AC: not l_ke that! AC: that's l_ke turn_ng _t left-ways. AT: Welll AT: We'lll see I guess AT: When it's fixed AC: _ hope so. AT: It willl be AT: With time AT: I have ideas AT: :) AC: aw man. AC: that's what _ l_ke to hear. AC: and see. AC: honestly. AT: Everrything is in motion Carra AT: It's going to be a mess and I'm not surre what's going to happen allong the way AT: But I know that I'm gonna come out of it and everrything is going to get betterr AT: I need you to trrust me on that. AT: Even if it seems impossiblle sometimes AT: Even if it seems llike therre's no way AT: Therre is. AT: And I'm going to find it AC: alr_ght. _ trust you, _ guess. AT: Sorrry I'm just AT: Allso tallking to Aaisha so I'm AT: Brreaking out alll the big motivationall guns AC: oh, alr_ght. yeah _ can feel that. AC: _'m talk_ng to her too and _'m not sure exactly how much _'m enjoy_ng all th_s. AT: What do you mean? AC: _ mean. _'m _n a good mood now but _ know there's go_ng to be a clusterfuck later. AT: Yeah I'm in the same boat AT: My diagrram is ruined allrready AT: So I guess it's onlly going to get worrse AT: I'lll need morre space forr them AC: you uh. AC: can _ see th_s d_agram. AT: Uh AT: Welll okay -- allodicTemperament AT is sending file FUCKTHISDIAGRRAMSHIT.png -- AT: (( http://i.imgur.com/72nNTna.png )) AC: oh my god lorrea what the fuck happened to your hands AT: Nothing AT: This is fine AT: I was frrustrrated AC: yeah dude so _ gathered. AC: so who do. AC: _ have to get _n. AT: I'm not surre yet anymorre AT: The human mike was the next one on the chain AT: Afterr you, I mean AT: But then therre's stilll Anterra. AT: ... And Helliux. AT: But he's at the end of the chain, so AT: I'm not surre if he'lll be the llast one in orr not AC: oh boy. AC: r_p hel_ux. AT: But at this point AT: Who carres what my diagrram says AT: It's just a bunch of irrritated collourrs with names AT: It's not llike it was an attempt to get everryone on the same page orr anything?? AC: your d_agram _s a fuck_ng mess lorrea _t's l_ke a beaut_ful d_sorgan_zed chaos. AT: Just llike everrything ellse herre AC: so er_bus got another AC _n. who contacted that human broad. who got me _n. AC: so now who do _ have to get _n. AT: I think we need Anterra's guide as soon as possiblle. AT: So unlless something crrazy happens we shoulld trry to get herr in next AC: alr_ght. AC: you want me to message her? AT: If you can AT: I don't think she llikes me. AC: she's just rough around the edges and k_nd of dumb _ns_de. AT: I mean she randomlly accused me of the book that Serrios sent to me being a fake AT: LLike, uh AT: I'm not surre wherre that came frrom AT: She hasn't even seen it? AC: we_rd. AC: she's we_rd. AT: Yes. AT: Yes she is AC: _ don't m_nd her though, tbh. AC: _ k_nda l_ke her. AT: Allrright AT: I wonderr how llong I'lll just AT: LLay herre AT: LLooking at the sky AT: It's nice but allso kind of borring and I need to be doing things soon AC: you're. AC: st_ll look_ng at the sky? AC: _'ll be there soon _ th_nk. AT: Welll I've done things that arren't that AT: But I've been doing that a llot AC: _t's cool. AT: The rest of it is reallly nice too though AT: I allmost don't want to expllorre it because AT: Then I'lll see what's wrrong with it AC: take a look at _t. AT: I am though? AC: see anyth_ng? AT: I mean yes I can see it AT: What am I llooking forr? AC: _'m not sure _'m uh AC: not on the planet AC: _ don't even know what we're supposed to do tbh AT: Neitherr do I AT: I think that willl become cllearr soon enough AT: I mean AT: Hopefullly AC: _'m talk_ng to th_s we_rd pa_r of people. AT: Weirrd pairr? AC: yeah _unno who they are tbh. AC: but they say they're l_bby's handma_dens. AT: Oh AT: Them. AT: What arre they saying? AT: Arre they giving you a fulltille warrning too? AC: no they're AC: offer_ng help AC: just normal help AT: Reallly AC: _ can message them l_ke _ used to message l_bby AT: That's AT: Good AC: _ know what to do AT: Oh? AC: okay AC: f_nd someth_ng and prototype your spr_te aga_n AC: and then l_ke AC: okay AC: then they'll g_ve you some r_ddles and sh_t tbh AC: and then we need to clear our planets? AC: and beat our den_zens. AC: and that's all _ know r_ght now. AT: Okay AT: It's a starrt! AC: yeah. AC: that's all we need. AC: g_ve us an _nch and we'll take a m_le. AT: Orr a pllanet AC: yeah. AC: we'll take l_ke a gor_ll_on planets. AT: And then a univerrse. AC: one just for us. AT: It's gonna be grreat. AC: got a hold of ant by the way. AC: _'m gonna get her _n there. AT: Oh! AT: Good AC: then _'m gonna f_nd l_bby's g_ft. AC: then _'m gonna do the spr_te th_ng Category:Lorrea Category:Carayx